rickairproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Surround Sound Audio Podcast
The Surround Sound Audio Podcast (SSAP) was the first podcast to be produced by Rickair Productions. Its main concept is to have a new story each episode, ideally listened to through headphones, that has surround sound effects to make the listener feel like they're really there. Its production is on-going and is primarily available through the Rickair Productions YouTube channel. Earlier episodes are also available on the iTunes Music Store. Description Get your headphones ready! ...because that's the best way to listen to these audio podcasts. Some may be scary, some may be comical, and some may be out of this world. Just sit back, relax, and journey into another world with these "Surround Sound Audio Podcasts". Note: Please adjust your volume carefully when listening to the podcasts because some of them have sudden jolts of loud sound. And I also recommend listening to these with headphones. (You'll get a good surround sound feeling. And if you really want to feel like your in the story, close your eyes or turn off the lights while listening.) So, hope you enjoy! List of Episodes 1. "Introduction" *Release Date: April 12, 2007 *Description: Welcome to the Surround Sound Audio Podcasts. This is just an introduction to this series of podcasts. This is also a great way to make sure that your headphones are on properly and that the volume is at a correct level. Special Thanks To: Garageband. *View on YouTube: http://youtube.com/watch?v=ETb8GtS2xkg 2. "Insane Asylum" *Actual Release Date: October 31, 2007 (not released to the public) *Public Release Date: October 5, 2011 *Description: You are about to embark on a dangerous journey. A journey that cannot be measured by distance, but time. You are going on a tour led by a man named Steven... a tour of an insane asylum... And once you're in there, only time can tell what will happen. For you are now traveling to a place of sight and sound... Actually just sound. You now drive to this destination on an unknown gravel road. Suddenly, there is a signpost up ahead: The Twilight Zone. *View on YouTube: http://youtube.com/watch?v=FUEKG3k5UEg 3. "Sweeney Todd's Barbershop" (originally: "Halloween - Barber Shop") *Release Date: October 31, 2007 *Description: This podcast is part of the Halloween series. You are in London in the 1800's when crime was all about. However, you are going to one of the scariest places in London. You are now traveling to the barber shop of Mr. Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street. He is a barber and a serial killer, whose weapon of choice is a straight razor, with which he cuts his victim's throats. Special Thanks To: Garageband and "The Village" Soundtrack by James Newton Howard. *Additional Information: This episode is listed as #2 in the playlist on YouTube only because it was publicly released before "Insane Asylum". However, "Insane Asylum" was actually finished a few hours before this episode, making "Sweeney Todd's Barbershop" technically the third episode in the podcast. *View on YouTube: http://youtube.com/watch?v=m5YKDV0D_fU 4. "The Monster Down Below" *Release Date: In-Production External Links The podcast's YouTube playlist: http://youtube.com/playlist?list=PLCC314812B882E298&feature=view_all The podcast in iTunes: http://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/surround-sound-audio-podcasts/id211853882